The Biostatistics Shared Resource (BSR) of the Knight Cancer Institute (Knight) is a cancer-center managed shared resource and provides biostatistics support to basic, clinical and population science researchers who conduct cancer research at OHSU and partner institutions (e.g., Portland VA Medical Center, Kaiser Permanente Center for Health Research). In addition to providing support to individual researchers, the BSR also assists other Knight shared resources in addressing their biostatistics needs. The BSR strives to enhance the scientific quality and statistical sophistication of cancer research through tailored professional consultation at every level and stage of cancer research. By leveraging CCSG support, the Knight institutional commitment, and other cancer specific grant support, the BSR provides a wide range of biostatistics expertise and supports cancer researchers in a cost-effective manner. Support activities are divided into four major categories: (1) pre-award support, (2) post-award support, (3) infrastructure support, and (4) education and training. Pre-award support includes consultation on study and experimental designs, sample size and power analysis, and statistical analysis plan for investigator-initiated clinical protocols and grant proposals. Post-award support includes protocol implementation, data management, statistical analysis, and manuscript preparation. Infrastructure support refers to collaborative projects with other shared resources to enhance the overall research infrastructure, including development and implementation of statistical protocols for high-throughput genetics/genomics studies, clinical research support through participation in the Protocol Review and Monitorihg^System (i.e., Clinical Research Review Committee and Data and Safety Monitoring Committee). Education and training activities include participation in various cancer journal clubs, research-in-progress meetings, short-term biostatistics workshops, didactic courses in clinical trials and statistical genetics, and professional development activities for BSR members. The BSR is highly utilized and has contributed significantly to cancer research conducted at the Knight. In 2009 the BSR assisted a total of 129 projects from 55 investigators from all four research programs, provided a total of 2,562 consulting hours for investigator-support activities. Between 2005 and 2010, the BSR assisted 65 cancer relevant publications (65 published, 9 in press, revision or submitted). The BSR emphasizes research collaboration at the earliest stage possible as most productive research is conducted under a collaborative research environment